Soul Mates
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Law is running. He meets a man named Ace. There is something about this man that is different. Ace is what! And Law is what! M/M Yaoi Characters may be OOC
1. Meeting

**Meeting**

The sun was bearing down on the one soul that was walking across the land. He had a large backpack on his back along with a nadochi attached to it. If anyone asked about the pack, he would tell him or her that it was filled with medicines. If anyone asked about the nadochi, it was for protection. He had been traveling for days with no town in sight.

Looking up at the glaring sun, Law shielded his eyes. He was walking across what felt like the desert. It was a prairie that didn't have any shade in sight. He didn't like traveling but it was the only way to get away. The heat was making him sweat in large amounts. There were no trees around so he was out in the open, traveling on a dirt road in suffocating heat.

Looking forward, Law noticed that his vision was blurring. _This isn't good. I'm out of food and low on water. I also can't risk stopping to get it out._ It had been days since he last ate. People would think that he was starving himself at his appearance, but he was just naturally skinny.

The land he was walking about on was made of grass and flowers. The heat that surrounded him was thick enough for someone to die from being out too long. Law had been walking in this land fro quite some time. The one town that he had stopped in was skittish of him at first. He was a traveling doctor, but when he had entered the town, he had passed out.

The people there were kind but very wary of him. They gave him a place for him to sleep and food. He tended to the sick and wounded. They were thankful for his kindness and the miracles he performed. When they tried to pay him for helping, Law had told them that the room and food was enough of a payment. The bag of money was forced on him, so he carried it. It was attached to his front pants loop.

 _Can this get any worse than it already is?_ Right after that thought, his body decided to give out on itself. He fell to the ground and stayed there. Law couldn't move and didn't want to, either. _If I just rest here for a bit, I'll be able to move again later._

The rev of an engine made itself known a few yards away. _Please let them pass and don't see me._ The sound got closer and then stopped. "Hey. It's not a good idea to sleep in the middle of the road." Footsteps crunched on the rocks and dirt and made their way over to him. "Are you okay?" Law said nothing because he couldn't. He would've told them to piss off if he could've.

A had was placed on his shoulder. "Good God. You're as pale as a cloud." Another hand was placed on his forehead. "You're having a heat stroke." Law was picked up and carried some distance away. Where he was placed was placed was cool and it made him want to thank the Lord that it was. His pack disappeared and he grew worried.

A door was shut next to him and another was opened and then shut jus a little bit away. The man had helped him put a hand on his shoulder. "What were you thinking? Walking in this heat. You should know better, doctor." That made Law question if the guy knew by the pack that he was carrying. "You just get some rest. We'll be in the next town in a few hours."

Law groaned in reply. IT was the first noise he was able to get out of his mouth in a while. It hurt his throat. "It'll be alright. Trust me. Just rest." The coaxing worked and Law fell into a fitful sleep.

...

The feeling of something wet and cold awoke Law from his sleep. It was cool in the place he was in and it made him feel better. A woman with blond hair was beside his bed. She was ringing out a rag in a bowl. She turned back to him and gasped. "Excuse me, ma'am. Do you know where my pack is?"

The girl stumbled across the room to get his pack that was sitting beside another bed. His nadochi was against the wall between the beds. "H-Here you are, s-sir. I d-didn't go t-through it." She quickly gave it to him and shied away.

"You are fine. No need to worry." He sat up and set the pack on its side. He opened it up. It opened like a box but had compartments that held different things. He took out a vial that held a clear liquid in it. Placing a dab of the elixir on his finger, Law placed it in his mouth. The girl was astonished when his condition perked up in an instant.

"Are you a d-doctor?" Nodding, Law replaced the vial and shut the pack. He patted his waist and found that the pouch of money was still there.

"Here, ma'am. This is for your troubles." He took out a hand full of the coins and gave them to her. She started to stutter but thanked him in the end.

The door swung open a little bit after the girl had left. "It seems that you're awake. Do you feel any better, Doc?" The man that spoke was tall but not taller than Law. He had wavy, raven hair, slightly tan skin, dark brown eyes, and freckles that dotted across his cheeks. There was a tattoo on his left arm that read ASCE with the S marked out. He was dressed in a pair of black shorts, dark brown boots, and an orange cowboy hat.

"I'm fine, thank you." Law's expression turned sour fast when he remembered how he had gotten where he was. "I didn't need your help. I was doing fine without your help." The man seemed to be taken back at the change in his attitude.

"You were having a heat stroke. I don't think you were fine." The guy sat on the edge of the other bed. "The name's Ace. What's yours?" Law stared at him. Ace didn't know who he was or anything about him. This could be okay.

"Law. I have to get going." He went to stand with his pack but fell over when he got to his feet. Ace had caught him before he hit the floor.

"I don't think you're going anywhere anytime soon, Law. Your body won't let you." Law scowled at the grinning face. He struggled against the hold.

"I'll be fine. This isn't the first time something like this has happened to me." Law pushed at Ace's shoulders and finally broke free. It was strange not being able to get out of a hold easily. _Am I really still that weak? It should've given me my strength back by now._ He stood up and glared at the other. "I need to leave soon. Goodbye, Ace-ya." He went to leave again when Ace grabbed him by the arm. "Let go of me."

"Where are you headed? I can give you a ride." Law glared at him again. He didn't need anybody's help. There was not a soul alive that he would ask for help. The only person he would've asked was dead. He had been dead for years now.

"I'm not headed to anywhere in particular. I'm just traveling." Law looked away. He was glad that he was wearing a long-sleeve. It kept skin to skin contact to a minimum. Ace could tell that something was off from the way he talked. "I don't need your help and I would just be a nuisance to you anyway."

When he tugged on his arm, Law found that Ace had it in an iron grip. "That makes two of us. I'm just traveling, too. It gets lonely sometimes." Ace was looking away from Law as he spoke. He could feel that what Ace had said was true. It does get lonely when you have no one to talk to.

"Fine. I will travel with you. But we have to leave tonight." Law looked past Ace to the setting sun. He was anxious to get going. _That man might still be following me._

"When the sun sets, we'll leave. You need to rest for now." Ace pushed him back onto his bed and Law decided to relax. "I know you want to go now, but your body won't get far with the state of it at this time."

Staring at Ace, Law couldn't help but know that Ace was telling the truth. He needed more rest and a few hours was more than enough time for the elixir to kick in. He didn't want to tell the man about his problem. That would be too much.

"Wake me when the sun is down." Law laid down and turned to give Ace his back. He closed his eyes. The sound of humming reached his ears and lulled him to sleep. What he didn't know was that Ace knew exactly who and what he was but decided to continue to act differently.


	2. Traveling

**Traveling**

"Hey, Law." A voice called out to Law as he was shaken awake. The hand on his shoulder was warm. A little too warm to be normal. He groaned as he turned to look through lidded eyes.

"What?" He saw up and the hand was hesitantly removed from his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them. This was probably the most he would sleep in the next few days. It didn't feel like he had had enough, though.

"We agreed to leave when the sun went down." Ace motioned to the window. "The sun is down. We should get going." Law nodded and grabbed his pack and nadochi. He was glad that he was able to walk properly again. He was also thankful that Ace had left his nadochi alone.

Following the younger man out of the inn, Law still didn't trust him. He had just met the man and now he was willing to help him. There had to be a motive as to why Ace was helping him. The car that Ace owned was on the outskirts of the town.

The shine of something got Law's attention. He looked over and paled. The man that had been following for some time was there. "Ace-ya, we need to leave. Now." This earned him a nod and they entered the car. Ace cranked it up and they were off. The scenery flew by and Law felt better. The elixir was kicking in and his muscles were relaxing.

"So, what made a man like you want to travel?" Ace broke the silence that had gathered as they left the town behind. Law glanced at the man. He didn't seem to be a bad person.

"I'm just trying to get on in life. Didn't like staying in one place," Law answered. Ace hummed as they made their way down the road. It was quiet for a moment before Law spoke. "Why are you traveling? It seems that you are a little too young to be leaving home."

Ace laughed aloud. "I have nowhere to go. I travel to make a living." He went quiet for a moment the spoke under his breath. "Sabo would be sad to see me like this." Law caught what he had said but decided not to say anything.

They traveled for a few hours before Ace decided that they needed to stop and eat something. Law raised an eyebrow but didn't object. He was given a chunk of dried meat and a piece of bread. He ate the jerky-like meat but refused to touch the bread.

"Doc, aren't you going to eat that?" Ace pointed to the roll he had given him. Law shook his head.

"I don't like bread." Ace's eyes grew wide and he started to laugh. Law's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't understand what was so funny." "Was it something I said?"

Trying to contain his laughing fit, Ace held his stomach. Law patiently waited for him to stop. "I...I've never met a person who doesn't...doesn't like bread," Ace admitted between breaths. He thought it was hilarious.

Scoffing, Law turned in his seat away from Ace. The man acted like a child at times. He felt exhausted from being up, so he told Ace that he was going to take a nap. Ace didn't protest and just let him be. The ride was quiet without the doctor speaking to him. Ace started to hum a tune that he remembered from his childhood.

He was surprised when Law started to hum with him. The two kept humming until Law fell silent. Ace continued to hum without stopping. He was glad that the doctor was with him. The world was cruel and Ace knew that people needed each other no matter who are what they are.

...

Law jolted awake at the feeling of someone nudging him. His eyes shot open when he heard the scream that echoed in the car. He looked over to the seat that Ace was staring from with wide eyes. "Did you need something, Ace-ya?"

"I was just making sure you were okay. You started to cry and scream for no reason." Law looked away. He rubbed his hand over his face. His face was still wet. He felt embarrassed that Ace had to see him like that.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just...a bad dream. Nothing to worry about." To be honest, Law didn't remember the dream. He was glad that Ace was there. His presence made him forget about the dream. By himself, they would normally torment him for hours upon awakening.

"We are almost to the next town. Should we stop for anything?" Ace decided to lighten the mood with a little conversation. They would be in the next town in about an hour.

"No. Unless you want anything while we are there, we shouldn't stop. I will not bother you if you want to stop." Law crawled into the back of the car to his pack. Ace continued to drive. "If there are any sick people there, I could treat them." Law dug through his pack for his elixir.

"Doc, what is in that vial?" Law glanced up to see that Ace was looking at him through the rear-view mirror. He glanced back down at the vial.

"It is like an instant cure. I will heal anyone with any type of injury or affliction." Law placed it back in the pack. "I made it myself, and I have perfected it over the years." Law's face changed. "It also can extend your life depending on how much you use."

Ace hummed at the information. "Do you think it could help me when I get hurt?" Law cocked his head to the side. _What kind of a question is that?_

"Of course. It can cure anyone of anything." Law shut his pack and laid down in the back of the vehicle. It reminded him of the contraptions that the people of the desert used to get around. It was similar in built, but it was made for four people and not two.

"Hey, Doc. I'm going to stop by in this town. I want to ask a few questions to some people." Law grunted in reply. They drove a little longer until they stopped just outside of the town. "I'll be back in a bit. You can help yourself to some of the food if you're hungry."

Law nodded and watched as Ace exited the car and walked away. He dug in the satchel of food and brought out a rice ball. He was glad that it was there. He ate quietly. There was the feeling of being watched that made him look out the window of the car. In the darkness, he saw the man he was running from.

As quickly as he could, Law grabbed his pack with his nadochi and exited the car. He started to search for Ace. He asked everyone he passed if they had seen him. They all pointed to a restaurant that looked like an egg. As he walked in, he had to hold his nose from the scent that invaded his nose.

"Ace-ya, are you here?" People looked in his direction but went back to eating a minute later. The smell of blood was in the air and it was bothering him. He continued to hold his nose as he made his way through the crowd of people.

He wanted to smack his forehead when he found the guy. He was face-first in his plate of food. People were standing around him like he had just died. "Do you think he died?" "I don't know. He just fell into his own food."

"Excuse me. I'm a doctor." The crowd gave him room to go up to Ace. He lifted his head off the plate and cleaned it with a napkin the cook gave him. "Ace-ya has narcolepsy. He's not dead, just asleep." The crowd gave off a big sigh and went back to their food.

A few minutes later, Ace woke up. "Hey, Doc. When did you get here?" Law rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this guy.

"We need to hurry up and leave," he whispered. He was highly uncomfortable with the guy moving around outside.

"Is it that guy again?" Law was taken back. He had never said anything about the guy. He didn't want to waste time so he just nodded. "Could you pay for me while I go and get the car?" Law groaned but agreed anyway. The man was out of the restaurant in five seconds flat.

He heard the motor not a minute later. He left out of the tavern and went to the car. He was happy that Ace had his back. He hopped in and they were off. He sighed as the cool night air hit his face. It reminded him of home.

"Why didn't you tell me you have narcolepsy?" Law was curious as tow what this man was about.

"I didn't think it was a big deal. I mostly only fall asleep when I'm eating is what I've been told." Law scoffed. He hardly doubted that.

"So, what's with the guy following you? Did you do something wrong?" Law tensed at the questions. He could tell him and ask for help. Or he could tell him and the guy turn him in for the reward.

"Remember the elixir I told you about?" Ace nodded his head. "I told you that it could also grant you a longer life. There are two people that have sent people after me that want the elixir. They have even put a bounty on my hear for my capture."

"Really? How much?"

"500,000,000 beli." Law could see Ace's eyes widen. Now, he just waited to see how the other took the information.

"Why so much? Is that why you have been running and traveling." Law nodded. He wanted to get as far away as he could from them.

"Now that you know that, what will you do?" Law was anxious to know what his future with the man beside him was to be.

"I'm not gonna turn you in. You just want freedom. I understand that." A buzzing started to go off in the car. Ace dug n his pocket and brought out a cell phone.

"Hello? Hey, Luffy." Law looked out the window. "Yeah. I'll be stopping by. Don't worry, I'll stay longer this time." Law could tell that Ace was looking at him. "I'm gonna have some company with me when I visit, though." Law glanced over at him, but he was looking at the road again. "Yeah. He's nice. A doctor, too." Law stared at him as his face lit up bright red. "It's not like that Luffy. He's just a friend." Law laughed at that. Ace sent a glare his way. "I'll be there tomorrow evening. Okay, bye."

"So, I take it, he's your brother?" Ace nodded. "And what, if I may ask, were you two talking about?" Ace's face lit up again and it made Law want to laugh again.

"Nothing important. Also, you can stay with us for a while. We have a spare room in the house," Ace said, changing the subject. Law agreed. He would like to stay in a bed more than a few hours at a time.

"That would be great. I would be delighted to be able to stay with you and your brother." Ace grinned as he continued to drive. Law wished that they wouldn't figure out what he was. He closed his eyes. A blanket was placed over him. It smelled like Ace and it was a comforting smell to fall asleep to.

 **Sorry that I didn't say anything in the first chapter. I love you all and would like to know your opinion on the story so far. I hope you have a wonderful day and remember that I love you with all my heart. Tatty-bye!**


	3. He's a What!

**He's a What?!**

Nudging woke Law from his light slumber. He looked over to see that Ace was trying to wake him up. "Is something wrong, Ace-ya?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up more. There was no sound of the engine running.

"We're here." Ace pointed forward. Law looked out the front windshield to see a large house in front of the car. It was a two story house that had at least ten or more rooms. He couldn't believe that Ace would leave all this behind to travel. Especially his little brother.

Your brother lives here?" Ace nodded as he opened his door. "Alone?" At that, Ace shrugged. That was a different answer than what he was expecting to get.

"Luffy will have friends over when I come to visit from time to time. He doesn't like being alone for too long." The two exited the car. As soon as they shut the car, the front door to the house was flung open and a ball of red an blue came barreling toward them.

"Ace!" All of a sudden, Ace was on the ground with a teen on his chest. Ace laughed along with the kid. Law stood by, watching the scene play out before him. The kid turned his head toward him. "This is your friend? He smells like-" Ace clamped his hand over Luffy's mouth before he could finish his sentence. Law was puzzled at his actions.

"Luffy, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Trafalgar Law." Ace let go of Luffy and helped him to stand. Luffy held out his hand to Law.

"Nice to meet you, Torao!" Law cautiously took his hand and shook it. This kid was hyper and Law didn't think he could hand him all that much. He smiled to be polite. "So, how did you meet Ace?"

Law's face turned bright red. He didn't want to tell him about their unfortunate meeting on the side of the road. Ace seemed to understand his predicament and pushed Luffy inside. "We meet at a pub. He helped me after I got hurt. He's also a really great doctor." Ace motioned for Law to follow them.

Inside, the house was really amazing. There were golden objects everywhere. Golden goblets and coins littered the entire living room. Law felt extremely uneasy around the brothers. They were hiding something. "So, you're a doctor?" Law stopped looking around to focus his gaze on Luffy. He nodded. "He isn't much of a talker, is he?" Ace just shrugged.

"I'll show you where you can sleep." Luffy took Law by the arm and drug him up the stairs. Ace just smiled apologetically as he disappeared from view. "You're kinda cold." Law didn't comment and just followed Luffy. They ended up at a room that was decorated in war colours like orange, red, and yellow. "You can stay in this room. It was Ace's old room when he was little."

"Thank you, Luffy-ya." Luffy's eyes widened when he spoke. "What's wrong? Did I say something bad?" Luffy shook his head and smiled.

"I'll leave you to get settled in. I'm about to go to bed." Luffy went to leave the room. "Don't worry about anything. Ace is really nice and awesome."

Law was all alone again. He decided that he needed a shower and dug through another part of his bag. He had grabbed it with his sword before exiting the car. The compartment held at least four pairs of clothing. He took out an outfit and laid it on the bed. He went to the joining bathroom. He stripped his clothes and turned on the water.

Stepping into the shower, Law shut the curtain. He reveled in the feeling of the heat on his skin. He was glad that the water was hot. He liked the feeling of warmth. What he wouldn't tell the two downstairs was that he liked to sleep with someone next to him. The heat from their body comforted him and helped him sleep at night.

He heard knocking on the door to the bedroom. "I'm in the bathroom, Ace-ya." The sound of the door opening and shutting told him that Ace had heard him. The bathroom door opened and Ace walked in. "Did you need something?" Law asked from the shower.

"It's like a sauna in here! Do you have the heat turned all the way up?!" Law laughed at him. The way Ace was acting was as if he would give himself third-degree burns.

"It's not that hot." He stuck his arm out of the shower. "See? I'm not hurting myself in the slightest." He pulled his arm back in and continued to bathe. "It's been a week since I've last had a decent shower."

"How long were you on that road?" Ace sat down on the toilet. He wanted to know more about the man that he had brought home.

"About two weeks. I stopped in a town a week ago and they let me shower and clean up." He washed his hair out from the shampoo. "When I would feel dirty, I would bathe in streams or rivers that I came across." He made a face even though Ace couldn't see. "I didn't like the coldness of the water."

Ace was quiet for a bit. Law scrubbed at his skin with a rag as he hummed a tune. "Doc, what are you afraid of?" Law froze in the shower. He hated to be afraid of anything. He had been afraid of many things for most of his life.

"To be honest, there are a few things that I am afraid of." He rinsed his body off. "I can give you two things. I am afraid of losing my freedom and...I'm afraid of being alone." Law stood under the water of the shower. He had been alone for far too long. He hated when people pushed or turned him away for what he was. "What are you afraid of, Ace-ya?"

"I'm afraid of losing the ones I love. And being alone." Law could agree. He had lost the ones he loved ages ago. That was why he didn't like to let people in. He was afraid he would lose them again.

There was a silence that gathered in the bathroom. It was thick but not uncomfortable. Law turned off the water but the warmth stayed in the room. "Ace-ya? Can you hand me a towel?" A white, flurry towel was handed to him and he dried his hair off. Ace left the room and went back downstairs.

Getting out of the shower, Law dried off and dressed. He wore a black, long-sleeve shirt, baggy black sweatpants, and black underwear. His clothes he had taken off were gone. He heard voices downstairs and decided to figure out what they were taking about.

Creeping to the edge of the stairs, Law listened to the conversation. It was Luffy and Ace that were talking. "Luffy, how am I supposed to tell him? He probably doesn't even realize it."

"What? You haven't told him yet?! You already know about him." Law froze in his spot. _They know what I am!_

"Luffy, he will freak out. Werewolves and vampires don't mix." Law backed off from the stairs. _How do they know? Was it my scent that gave me away?_ _How come I couldn't tell that they are werewolves?_ He made it back to his room and locked the door. He had to think this through before he did something rash.

Ace ran a hand through his hair. "How do I tell him that he's my mate? It's not like I can bring it up in a casual conversation." Luffy continued to play with his hands as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Maybe he will understand. He seems like he would." Luffy grunted when he ben a finger and popped it. "He might be shocked at first, but you have to try. Sanji tried with Zoro and see how that turned out? Their married now."

"Luffy, that was between two werewolves. Not a werewolf and a vampire." Ace gave off a sigh of defeat. "This is harder than you think it is, you know that?" Luffy nodded. Rolling his eyes, Ace got up from the table. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. Right now, I'm tired. I've been driving for hours and want to rest."

Luffy and Ace said their goodnights and both went to their own rooms. Something felt different when he made his way up the stairs. He could smell the sweet scent of Law in the hallway. It smelled like freshly picked flowers and honey.

He went to his room and fell asleep quickly. He had watched over the vampire while he had slept in the car. He didn't want anything to happen to him. His dreams were filled with the man that night.

...

Law awoke in the corner of the room that he had settled in the night before. He didn't want to be near the brothers. They were werewolves. He didn't know if they would hurt him or not. _Maybe Ace brought me here so that he had more people to help get rid of me._ He didn't unlock the door and just went to the bathroom. He also shut that door and locked it. He needed more time to think. He turned on the water to the shower to make it seem like he was taking another shower.

A knock on his bedroom door made him freeze. "Law, are you up?" He stood in the bathroom, thinking of what to say.

"Yeah. I'm in the shower. Did you need something, Ace-ya?" He opened the window above the toilet to outside and started to climb out of it. He decided that he was going on the roof for more time to think.

"I would like to talk to you after your shower." The knob jiggled. "Why did you lock the door?"

"I always lock the door when I go to bed. I'll talk when I get out." Law pushed his body out of the window. He didn't want to stay inside at the time.

"Alright. I'll be in the kitchen with Luffy when you're finished." Ace walked away from the bedroom door and back downstairs. There was something that Law wasn't telling him. He was sure of it.

After climbing out of the window, Law crawled up the side of the house and onto the roof. The view of the rising sun made him smile. It was peaceful to be outside. He thought about leaving. He knew that Ace was kind to him and everything, but he could also kill him at any time. Law didn't want to die yet.

Laying on the roof, Law let his worries disappear and just watched the sun rise. He could deal with it later. He just wanted to enjoy his time and see one of the most beautiful things in the world to him. He let out a breath and smiled.

In the kitchen, Ace was making pancakes. He could still hear the water running in the bathroom. He didn't want to bother Law while he was in the shower. It seemed rude and inappropriate. He had already barged in on him once before.

The sound of the front door opening didn't bother him in the slightest. He heard the person walk into the kitchen. "Hey, Ace. I didn't know you were back." Ace turned to the person that spoke. Sanji stood in the doorway.

"I was passing through and decided to drop by for a bit." He continued to cook the pancakes while they talked. The door opened again. Zoro made his way to the kitchen. "Hey, Zoro."

"Did you know that someone is on your roof?" Ace raised an eyebrow. He shook his head along with Luffy. "Yeah. He's just laying there and soaking in the sun. I didn't say anything to him, though." Zoro sat down at the table with Sanji and Luffy.

A thought hit him. "Sanji, could you finish cooking? I have something to do." Sanji nodded and took over the cooking. Ace went to his room and grabbed a set of keys. After grabbing them, Ace went to Law's room and unlocked the door. The room looked untouched. Even the bed was still made. The sound of the shower was still going.

Unlocking the door, Ace opened it and went over to the shower. He opened it and found it empty. He felt a breeze and looked to the window. Shutting off the water, Ace climbed out the window. He crawled up the side of the house to find Law sunbathing on the roof.

"I thought you were taking a shower." Law jumped at the sound of his voice. He wasn't expecting Ace to find him.

"I was going to, but I changed my mind." Ace could tell that Law was tense. It confused him. They were okay with each other just the day before. There was something off about Law that worried him.

"And left the shower running?" Law turned away from the question. "Law, what's really going on?" He made his way over to the doctor. He was worried for him.

"Nothing is wrong. I...I just wanted to sit in the sun." Law scooted away from Ace. The other caught it and stopped his movements. There was a hit of fear in Law's emotions. _Why is he afraid?_

"Law, are you afraid of me?" This made Law freeze. He didn't want to tell him. He shook his head in reply. "They why are you scared?" Law realized that they could smell certain emotions in others.

"I...I'm not scared of you. I...I am scared of what you are." Law turned his face towards Ace. His expression was full of hurt and fear. Ace didn't like that look at all. Especially pointed at him.

"You heard me and Luffy last night, didn't you?" Law slowly nodded. He kept his distance from Ace as they spoke.

"I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner. I couldn't even tell that your brother is a werewolf!" Law looked down at his hands. Ace realized that he didn't stay to hear all of the conversation. He laid out on the roof but kept away from Law. _Might as well tell him._

"I need to tell you something. Something important." Law turned his gaze from his hands to Ace. He seemed to be contemplating what the other wanted to say. He nodded after a moment. "You are my mate." There was a long period of silence after that.

A bit later, Law stood up and started to back away from Ace. "That's impossible! I-I can't b-be your m-mate!" He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He continued to back up. Ace stood up after him.

"Law, I know that it's hard to believe. Even I didn't believe it at first." He made his way over to Law. He noticed that Law was running out of roof. "Law, please, stop moving."

Confused, Law continued to back away. He didn't want to believe the other. His breath became fast and he was holding his chest. That was something he least expected. It felt as if his world was crashing down on him. It hurt to think and he just kept backing away from Ace.

Suddenly, the roof ended and he fell off. He hit the ground with a loud thud. He was knocked unconscious when he collided with the ground. The last thing he saw before hitting the ground was Ace's terrified and worried face.

 **Hope you like this new addition. Please let me know what you think. You are all beautiful people and I love you. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**


	4. Getting To Know Each Other and Thirst

**Getting To Know Each Other and Thirst**

Ace watched as Law fell from the roof. He didn't have enough time to catch him before he walked all the way off the roof. Law soon collided with the ground with a loud thud. Ace was worried for the doctor. He quickly jumped down from the room and to the ground next to Law.

Cautiously, Ace picked Law up and carried him bridal-style into the house. He entered the living room. Sanji and Zoro entered the room with wide eyes. "Ace, don't tell me that he's a..." Ace gave Sanji a look that answered the unfinished question.

"Why is a vampire here?" Zoro asked. He wasn't worried at all. They could all take him on if the need arose.

"That's a long story."

"Torao is Ace's mate." All three of them turned to see Luffy standing in the doorway. He was eating a pancake that was on his fork. He didn't look bothered in the slightest about what was going on.

Sanji turned to Ace with a shocked expression. "Are you sure? A vampire?" Ace nodded. His instincts had never been wrong before. Sanji turned his attention back to Law. "What happened to him?" He looked back at Ace for an answer.

"He fell off the roof of the house. He...freaked out when I told him that he is my mate." He sent a glare to Luffy who held up his hands in defense with the fork sticking out of his mouth.

Zoro spoke up. "Is he going to be alright? He seems to have hit his head pretty hard." Ace shrugged. He didn't know if the doctor would be okay.

A groan escaped Law who had been set on the couch by Ace. All four of them turned their attention to their guest. He rubbed his head and rose from the couch. "Cora-san, I told you that I have a headache. Please keep your voice down. It hurts." He started to walk through the house to the stairs.

The others watched him move around the house blindly like he had been there before or lived there at one time. They followed him to the stairs. "Cora-san, they're being loud again. I need to get my vial so keep them busy." He walked to the room that was given to him the night before. "Garp-ya. Garp-ya! Please, keep those two quiet for a moment."

Ace and Luffy's eyes grew wide. Only the two of them knew about Garp. "Do you know what's going on with him?" The brothers shook their heads. This was new.

In the room, Law went through his pack and picked out the vial filled with a clear substance. Ace quietly told everyone to watch what the elixir did. Law, with his eyes still closed, put a dab on his finger and it went into his mouth. A second later, Law was better and perfectly fine. He looked to the door to see all of them in the doorway.

He paled at the sight of more werewolves. "P-Please. I...I don't want any trouble. I'll...I'll leave whenever I can. Just don't...don't hurt me!" The sudden outburst made the four confused. Ace stepped forward.

"Law, what are you talking about? We're not going to hurt you." He watched Law's expressions as he got closer. Law seemed to register who he was.

"A-Ace-ya. I told you that there is no way that I'm your m-mate." He moved away from the other. The other three decided to give them privacy. Law continued to move away from Ace. "I-I'm a vampire. I can't be your m-mate. We don't mix!"

Not standing down, Ace continued his advancement on the man. He needed Law to calm down and think this through. "Law, I want us to sit down and talk about this like civil people." Law looked at Ace then to the window then back again. "Law, don't make me have to force you to sit."

Raising his arms in defeat, Law huffed as he sat down where he had been standing. "Fine. Fine. We'll talk. But if you try anything, I will jump out of that window." Ace agreed. He sat down on the bed.

"First question: How do you know Garp?" Law looked like a deer in the headlights. His eyes were wide and he paled a little. Law didn't know how the other knew about him and Garp.

"When...When I was younger, I was taken in by a Marine after the death of my family. He was kind and helpful." Law smiled at the memory of the man. "He gave me a roof over my head when he could and food to eat. He was a klutz, but he was able to take care of me the same." A sigh left him. "At some point, Cora-san needed a favor from Garp-ya. He asked him if I could stay with him for a while." Ace nodded. "Garp agreed and let me stay with him for a while. He told me that I had to watch his two grandsons. I agreed because he was keeping me safe. The two were only toddlers."

A tear escaped his eye. "If it weren't for me, Cora-san would still be here." Ace realized his problem with just that sentence. He could tell that Law was in a depressed moment. He moved closer to him. Law didn't seem to notice the movement. "Why was I even born? I only cause people trouble," Law muttered.

"That's not true." Ace didn't like this.

Lifting his head, Law looked to Ace. "Yes I am. I made you run with me. Just because I can't stand up for myself, I went to find you for help." He looked away from Ace. He was telling the man the truth.

Ace got onto the floor in front of Law. He grabbed Law's shoulders. "Look at me, Law." The other lifted his head. "I need you to know that I will protect you no mater what or who comes after you. You are my mate and I love you."

Tears started to pour from his eyes. No one had said that to him since the day that Corazon had died. It was the very last words he had spoken to him. "How do I know what you are saying is true?"

A smile graced Ace's face. "You'll just have to trust me." That was almost like the time they me. Taking Law by the hands, Ace lifted him up off the ground. "I have a few more questions. Is that alright?" Law nodded as Ace got him to sit on the bed. "Okay. Second question: what happened to your family and are you a born vampire?" It was horrible to know that his family was killed and there were little naturally born vampires.

Law, still crying, looked out the window. "My...My family was slaughtered by the government. I have hated the government ever since." He kept staring out the window. "I am a pure blood so yes, I was born a vampire."

Ace was astonished. This was hardly ever seen. "Why does the sunlight not bother you? I thought vampires were allergic to sunlight."

Law seemed to stop crying and laughed a little. It was a slightly cheerful laugh. "Pure bloods are not bothered by the sunlight. We can walk all day in the light without a problem. On the other hand, made vampires are allergic to it. They will start to gain rashes and boils if they stay out too long." Ace was surprised. This was fascinating.

"That's interesting." Law smiled a little. "I have one more question." Law nodded for him to continue. "Who are you running from?" He saw the man tense.

"There are two coming after me. One is Eustass Kid and the other is Don Quixote Doflamingo." Ace had never heard of these two people. "Doflamingo is a pure blood vampire and Eustass-ya is a pure blood werewolf."

Bringing Law closer to him, Ace buried his head into his shoulder. "I won't let them get you. I can promise you that." He felt Law hesitantly return the hug.

"Ace-ya, I have a question for you." Ace nodded. "How do you know I'm your mate? When did you find out?"

Letting him go, the werewolf backed up from him. "Your scent is one thing." Law cocked his head. "Well, when you have a mate, there is a distinctive smell that they give off. It is different than any other and your smell has hit me the most. I found out when I got you to the inn. I laid you on the bed and smelt you." Law gave him a weird look but didn't question him. Ace stood up and grabbed his hands again. They need to return to the others before they start thinking the worse. "Are you okay with going downstairs?" Ace asked as they stood up. A nod was his response.

Going downstairs, Ace met the others in the kitchen. Law stood in the doorway. He was still wary of the others. Zoro was the first to notice Law's uneasiness. He offered the chair next to him. Law cautiously walked over to the chair.

"So, Luffy told us that you helped Ace while you were traveling. That's how you met." Law notice the look that Ace was giving him. It told him to go with the flow.

"I did. He had a large gash on his forearm." A scoff was heard from beside Law. He looked over to Zoro.

"You expect me to believe that? There isn't even a scar." Law gave a smirk. He had an idea.

"Why don't I show you something that shouldn't exist?" He got questioning looks from everyone but Ace. "One moment please." He left and retrieved the vial from before. "Watch and observe."

Taking a clean knife that was on the table, Law took it and made a slice down the palm of his hand with it. Everyone gasped and started to worry. Law winced at the pain. He opened the container and put a dab on his finger. He placed it in his mouth. The wound immediately healed up. The others stared in awe. There wasn't even a scar left behind.

"How do you know that it works on others? Not just yourself?" Law held his hand out. He waited for someone to give him a body part or something. Luffy placed his hand in Law's.

"I'm not going to make it deep, okay? Just a shallow cut." Luffy nodded. Taking a clean knife, Law made a long cut on Luffy's hand. He took a dab out of the vial and rubbed it into the cut. It didn't work quite as fast, but it healed it completely. "It works better and quicker when it is ingested."

The table was quiet. Luffy kept looking his hand over with a grin and wide eyes. The married couple was astonished. "That was amazing. What is in that?" Sanji asked. Law looked warily at them.

"I...I can't tell you. It is something that I don't want the wrong people to find out." He saw the look that was spread around the table. "Until I can trust you all, I won't tell you." Ace nodded. He understood Law's caution. He had been running for quite a while it seemed.

"We understand. That will take some time." Sanji kicked Zoro when he opened his mouth. "We hope that you and Ace will stay for a while." A smile graced Ace's face. They always wanted him to stay as long as he could.

"Alright! It's breakfast time!" Luffy started to pile his plate high with pancakes. Law took two. He wasn't really hungry. They ate and talked. Law listened to the stories that Ace told and the ones that Luffy told. They both had lives full of adventure.

"Do you have any awesome stories, Law?" Zoro asked. He was curious as to what the doctor had gone through. Law thought about a story to tell. He had plenty of them but some weren't good to tell.

"There was a time that I was picked up by a guy. He was really strange." The table looked at him with interest. "He was really nice but at the same time, really weird. He dressed like a girl." A grin made its way onto his face. "He always wanted me to dress like him and act like him. He even tried to dress me up while I was asleep." Luffy started to laugh. "I still have an outfit that he gave me." The others gawked at him.

"Can we see it?" Luffy asked. Law shrugged. He didn't mind showing it to them.

"Sure. But I'm not putting it on." The table of people seemed to deflate at that. "I...I don't feel like embarrassing myself in front of strangers." Sanji lifted his head. Ace pleaded with his along with Luffy. The looks of each person made him rub at his arm. "F-Fine. But only to show you." The table immediately perked up.

As Law left, Luffy and Ace watched him. There was something going on in between the brothers that Zoro couldn't figure out. "Ace. I have a question." Ace turned his attention to the swordsman. "Has Luffy found his mate yet?"

The older looked to Luffy. The kid was still watching the doorway for Law to return. "No. If he has, he would have told me already." He smiled. "I don't think he has gone through the change yet, anyways." Zoro nodded. He understood.

A few minutes later, they all could feel Law downstairs with them. "Are you sure you want to see it?" Ace could tell that Law was uneasy. It was understandable.

"Yeah. It can't be that embarrassing," Luffy called back. They all wanted to see the outfit. As Law entered the kitchen, all of their jaws dropped. They couldn't believe what Law was wearing. It fit him nicely, too.

Law was wearing a kimono that had a slip up the right leg. It was black with a cherry blossom pattern. Underneath the top one was a solid, light purple one. The top of the kimono stopped just above the middle of his chest and hung around his shoulders. It shoed off his tattoos that Ace never knew he had. He knew about the ones on his forearms and hands. Law's face was flushed pure red from the looks he was given.

"T-T-This is what he gave to me." He looked away from the others. He felt extremely uncomfortable. Ace closed his mouth and smiled.

"I think it suits you perfectly. He did pick out nice colours." Law shied away even more. It was girly and made him embarrassed to even keep it around. The only reason he kept it was because the man was very kind and gave it to him as a gift.

"Was he a geisha?" Sanji had stopped gawking after a few moments. Law nodded.

"He was a traveling geisha. He traveled by wagon." Law smiled at the memory. "He was really old school. He even carried a katana with him for protection." This made Zoro grin.

"I have swords of my own." Law gave him the same look.

"So do I." Law went back upstairs and grabbed Kikoku. He changed up there as well before he went back downstairs. He laid her down on the table, careful of the plates. Zoro's eyes widened along with Sanji. The nodachi was almost six feet long. "This is Kikoku. She is my protection when traveling."

Zoro touched the sheath and was pushed back. The weapon rejected him. "I see that she doesn't like others." Zoro rubbed his hand. "I've never seen one lash out like that. It's normally subtle."

"I guess it's just her way of choosing." Law lifted her up and unsheathed her. The nodachi was still almost as big as him. The weapon seemed to buzz with happiness.

"Have you ever actually fought with her?" Law looked to Ace. He nodded. Kikoku liked to fight or at least train at times. She was very picky on who she allowed to touch her. The thought made him smile. Ace was able to pick her up.

"How many swords to you have, Mister..." Sanji realized that they hadn't introduced themselves.

"Sorry. He's Zoro. I'm Sanji." Law nodded and told him his name. He re-asked his question.

"I have three. Would you like to see them?" Law nodded. Ace was glad that Law was getting along with his friends. Luffy was smiling as the conversation went on. Zoro left to go and get his swords. Law noticed that most of the pancakes were gone.

"Accceee, I'm still hungry," Luffy whined. He sounded like a child to Law.

"I'll go and make some more in a moment." Law stood up and went to the kitchen from the joining dining room. He started to put the ingredients together for pancakes. Ace and Sanji walked in and watched him move around the kitchen like he had done it hundreds of times.

"Law, what are you doing?" Sanji walked in to ask. Law stopped moving and turned to them. He had been looking for something.

"Do you have any chocolate chips?" Sanji raised an eyebrow before nodding. He went to a cabinet and grabbed them. Law politely thanked him as he took the bag and poured them in the bowl of batter. Ace was surprised that Law even knew how to cook.

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Sanji wanted to know. He had never met someone who cooked except for Ace. Law got the pan that was used and poured some batter in it.

"I traveled on the road with someone for a long while. He was a horrible cook and a klutz so I didn't trust him around fire." Law spoke with a smile. "I had to learn to cook for both of our sakes so we could eat." Sanji was shocked. It was a very different way than how Sanji learned.

Law cooked while Ace and Sanji chatted with him. There were questions that Law wouldn't answer and some he would. Soon, the pancakes were done and there was more than enough for five people. He brought the plate into the room where Luffy was waiting. He grinned when he saw the food.

Everyone got some and Luffy felt as if he was in heaven. "There are great! Who made them?" Both Ace and Sanji pointed to Law who was also eating with them. "Torao! These pancakes are amazing!"

"They're not that great," Law replied. Ace disagreed with him. Luffy was right when he said they were great. He liked the chocolate in them.

"I agree with Luffy. You made some great pancakes." Ace was shocked at Sanji's comment. He hardly ever complimented someone else's cooking. Forty minutes passed before Zoro came back. Law gave him a plate of pancakes as he sat down.

After they were done eating, Zoro placed his swords on the cleared-off table. Law examined them. They were in fantastic condition but he could tell that they were used constantly. He let Zoro unsheathe them. Two had two-toned blades. Law could tell that they were different from the white-handled one.

"There two are cursed, aren't they?" Zoro nodded. "Maybe we can train together sometime?" Zoro agreed and sat down. He fell asleep moments later.

A knock sounded on the door. "I'll get it," Sanji said. He walked to the entrance hall. Luffy decided to take a nap along with Zoro. "Ace, there is someone here to see you." Ace motioned for Law to follow him. Law obliged and followed the man.

A woman with pink hair and a piercing under her eye stood in the doorway. "Hello, Bonney. You wanted to see me?" Law stayed behind Ace. He didn't trust anyone new.

"You decided to visit and don't even say 'Hi' to your girlfriend?! How cruel!" Law raised an eyebrow. This was something new.

"Bonney, I said that we were through when I when I went to leave two years ago." Ace sounded annoyed. "I told you that you aren't my mate and I went to find them."

"Humph! I bet you didn't even find them," she retorted. Law stayed back. He could tell that she was another werewolf.

"On the contrary, I did find him." Ace glanced back at Law with a smile. "I don't think he would like to meet you, though." Bonney narrowed her eyes at Ace. "He's very cautious around new people."

"A he? Ha! I bet you're just saying that so I'll leave." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I bet that you don't even a have a mate. Plus, your mate would be a female."

Law took this time to step forward. "Excuse me, Miss Bonney. I'll have you know that I do exist and I am, in fact, a male." Her eyes widened when she saw him. "Please do not think that Ace-ya is lying. That would be rude." Ace grinned as he watched Bonney's expression.

"A-A vampire?! You're a vampire!" Law rolled his eyes. Only werewolves could tell he was.

"Yes. He is. Is there a problem?" Sanji was the one to speak up. Bonney got out of her shocked state and glared at all of them.

"Vampires and werewolves don't mix. They never have." Ace just shrugged. "I'm going to tell Garp that you have a filthy vampire in the house with Luffy." This angered Ace.

"Look here, Bonney. Law is my mate and there isn't a fucking thing you can do about it." Law could feel his anger. "Garp will tell you the same thing that it can't be helped on who or what your mate is. Now, get the hell off my property." Bonney started to cry and ran off.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think, Ace?" Sanji asked after a moment. He took a drag of his cigarette. He seemed okay with what had just occurred.

"She was the one that was rude." Law agreed. He hadn't done anything to her. Ace turned around and grabbed Law by the hand. Law gave him a quizzical look. "I want to show you something." He turned to Sanji. "Tell Luffy that I'll be back in a little while. If he asks, Law is with me." Sanji nodded and went back to the dining room with the others.

Leading Law outside, Ace took him in the direction away from the town. They walked for a while and came upon a forest. It was beautiful and had large trees that stretched for what seemed like miles. They walked inside and passed many of the trees. It was amazing to see all the wildlife that didn't want to run from Law. It was different.

After what felt like ages, Ace stopped in front of a tree. Law noticed that the tree was larger than those around it. "Law, I would like to show you my tree house." His head raised up to look up in the tree. Law followed his gaze and was astonished by what he saw.

In the tree, there was a large tree house that could easily hold about ten people. It also had branching parts that went off into the other trees. It was amazing to behold. "This is yours?" Law was amazed at the size of the house.

"Yeah. It was just the main part when we were little. Over time, we branched it out." Ace went to the ladder. "You should see the inside." Law followed him inside and was surprised that it was larger on the inside than it looked outside.

"Amazing. I have never seen something like this before." Law glanced around the room. There were pictures of the two brothers and another kid. "So, this was build when you were kids?"

"Yeah. Luffy, Sabo, and I built it when we were little." That was the first time he heard the other name. Law thought it best not to pry at the moment.

"Why are you showing me this place? Not that it isn't great and all." Law noticed that Ace had gotten closer and gone quiet. He turned to face the younger man and was surprised that he was right in front of him. The younger one leaned up and kissed him.

It was slow and held love. Law allowed it and even kissed back. Ace trapped Law against the wall and continued to kiss him. It wasn't new to Law but it was the first time he responded to one. He enjoyed it and was glad that it was Ace.

Suddenly, his stomach started to hurt and his breath was leaving him. He broke the kiss with a pained groan. "A-Ace-ya...It...It hurts." Ace could only watch with worry as Law clutched his stomach and leaned on the wall behind him. His visions started to blur. He knew what was happening. "W-We...We need to get...b-back."

Nodding, Ace helped him to the ladder and went down first. Law was about to climb down when he fell out of the opening. Ace caught him before he could plummet to the ground for a second time. "Don't worry, Law. I'll get you back home."

Law's vision started to go. He could hear Ace's panicked voice but it was growing faint in his ears. He let the darkness take him and they passed the large trees and forest animals. He could hear the blood in Ace's veins. It was calling to him. He tried to ignore it but passed out to the sound of Ace's heart beat.

 **Please, forgive me for not updating sooner! I didn't mean for it to be so long before updating! :( I apologize for such a delay. But, here is the next chapter. Please, tell me what you think and how I did. Have a fantabulous day. Tatty-bye!**


	5. Meeting His Friends

**Meeting His Friends**

Ace rushed back to the house with Law curled up in his arms. The guy was shivering violently. He didn't understand what was going on because he had never been around a vampire before. Ace burst into the house when he got back. Sanji and Luffy were in the living room. They noticed that he was in a hurry as he went past them.

"Ace, what's wrong with Torao?" Suddenly, his brother was right at his side. He looked increasingly worried. His brother's mate didn't look so good anymore. What happened?

"I...I don't know," he answered, trying not to sound how freaked out he really was. Sanji followed them up to the room Law was staying in. Ace laid him down on the bed and backed up to sit in a chair. Law convulsed on the bed. "We...We were just fine until he grabbed at his stomach in pain," Ace explained. Luffy gave him a thoughtful expression.

"Maybe he's hungry?" He got a heated glare from Ace. "Hey, it always happens to me when I'm hungry."

"He might actually be right, Ace." Both looked at the cook as he lit a cigarette. He was also leaning casually on the doorframe. "Although, it might not be food he needs right now." Luffy gave him a confused expression.

"What else is there to eat? It's not like he needs to eat furniture." Sanji smacked Luffy on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" He glared at his friend. He didn't understand why he got hit.

"He's a vampire, remember? Some vampires can eat food and blood. He has already eaten food, so maybe he needs blood." Sanji said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. "He needs to get some blood in his system, or he could possibly die." Ace paled at that. "I have heard that it will happen."

Suddenly, a moan of pain broke the tense atmosphere. Law turned over and opened his eyes. They were glowing a little. "A-Ace-y-ya...my...my pack," he pointed to it in the corner. Ace, immediately, shot off the chair and grabbed the pack in ten seconds flat. He cautiously handed it over to him. Luffy, Sanji, and Ace watched as the doctor shakily opened the pack and dug through it.

Pulling out a small vial with red liquid inside, Law unscrewed the top and took it off. The smell of blood filled the room. Quickly, he downed the contents and put the top back on. His physical state immediately perked up. "Sorry," he apologized. Law saw all of their worried expressions.

"You have blood vials in your pack?" Sanji was curious. He had never seen a vampire use that way of gathering blood. The man was happy that Law didn't feed from humans like other vampires.

"When I have patients, I gather blood from them so I can use them on occasions such as this." He placed the empty vial back into the pack. "I do not like to directly feed from people." He closed the pack and placed it on the floor beside the bed. "I know that when a vampire feeds from a person, it is hard for them to stop. I use vials so that I know how much it takes to satisfy my hunger."

"So, you use a better way to feed?" Ace asked. Law nodded. He was amazed at Law's control.

"I don't like to harm people. I always take a sample from my patients. It is only a vial full and it is enough to keep me sated." Law had never drunk from a person directly. Not in his whole life. Corazon made sure that he didn't as well as did his parents.

"That's kinda cool. Which one is your favourite type?" Ace and Sanji looked back at Luffy with shocked expressions. It was as if he was asking about his favourite type of food or meat.

"To be honest, my favourite type of blood is AB(RH+). It's the best one out there. in my opinion." Law noticed the other two's expressions. He wanted to laugh. "It is also one of the rarer blood types out there." He noticed Luffy's grin.

"Ace has that same blood type." Said man shot the younger male a glare. "I do also." Law was shocked. He wasn't expecting to be told that. "Chopper told me when he tested our blood for diseases last time we went for a check-up," Luffy explained it as if he was talking about the weather.

"That is...interesting." Ace turned his glare on Law now. "You don't have to worry. I have enough vials to keep me fed for another two years or so." Law saw Sanji's face relax a bit. He had tensed up when he commented on Luffy's admittance.

"When do you start to get hungry?" Ace wanted to know in case they had an emergency that was worse than earlier. He wanted his mat to be at full health at all times.

"About every three months or so. One vial keeps me going for that long." Law felt the tension in the room disappear completely. "I won't use any of your blood. You don't need to worry about that."

After a few more minutes, Luffy grabbed Law's right wrist. "I want you to come and meet my other friends." Law could only grab onto the front of Ace's shirt before he was tugged out of the room. "They're really nice. You need to meet them." Law agreed.

In town, Luffy took Law to a garage. There were man cars that looked very similar to Ace's. He had let Ace's shirt go in favor of his arm. They stopped in the middle of the garage. Law was interested in the vehicles around him.

"Franky! Usopp! Are you both here?!" Luffy shouted. It rang through the whole place.

The sound of two people emerging from a different room made Law look to his right. "Hey, Luffy. Want to see what we made?" a long-nosed teen asked. Luffy, eagerly, nodded.

From behind him, the teen produced a small car. It looked like an RC car. "Awesome! What is it?" Luffy released Law to get a closer look at the contraption.

"It's a remote-control car with a camera on the inside," the larger man replied. He seemed very proud of it. "Usopp and I made it. It was a SUPER big project."

Seeming to remember what he was there for, Luffy went back over to Law. "Franky. Usopp. I would like you both to meet Torao Law. My brother's mate." Both of the men took a long look at Law. Usopp's eyes got bigger while Franky just smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, Law. I'm Franky, the owner of this garage." He seemed to be okay with his presence.

"Y-Yo-You're a v-vam-vampire," the teen stuttered with fear. Law could even sense his fear in the air. It was thick.

"Yes. And both of you are werewolves." Law tried to be polite about pointing it out. He was used to people acting like Usopp. "And my name is actually Trafalgar Law."

Seeming to be more relaxed, Usopp tried to keep his voice from shaking so much when he spoke. "M-My name's U-Usopp." He gestured to Franky. Law could see how spooked he was by his jerking movements. "I w-work in the g-garage with Fr-Franky."

"Yeah. Zoro works here with us, as well. He's off today, though," Franky informed him. Law nodded in acknowledgment. He understood. It didn't surprise him all that much.

They talked for a bit. The more all of them talked, the more relaxed and calmer Usopp got. "You said that he's Ace's mate, right?" the man asked Luffy after a while.

"Yeah."

"How is that possible? Vampires and werewolves don't mix. That has always been how it is. As far as I can remember, at least," Usopp explained.

"Robin should know something about that," Franky offered. "She knows more about our races than anyone else."

"Who is Robin-ya?" Law asked. He had never heard her name before. _Is she another one of their friends?_

"Robin is the keeper at the library. She deciphers ancient texts that were left behind by our ancestors. She's trying to find the text that tells the true history of all races in the world." Usopp shrugged. "Like where we come from, how we were made, and all that stuff."

"Sounds interesting." Law had never met someone so intrigued by the history of all the beings.

"I can take you to her," Ace offered. "She's just down the road from here." Law agreed to go.

"I have a question before you go," Usopp announced.

"Yes? What is it?"

"How are you walking during the day? I thought the sunlight burned and sometimes killed vampires." Law smiled, ready to share his knowledge with the younger man.

"That's because I am a pureblood. Fledglings are the ones that have problems with the sun, garlic, and all that stuff. I have no problems except for blood. I need it every so often." Usopp looked fascinated. "Purebloods can change humans into fledglings by only some give those fledglings the power to turn others. I have never bitten a human nor anyone else, for that matter. I would like to keep it that way."

"Wow! You're very different from what we were taught about your kind."

"That's because werewolves don't like us. I was taught that your kind attack when there's a full moon, change at that time, and have cravings that can't be satisfied at times. I found out that only some of what I was told was true."

"How? Have you met any other werewolves?"

"Yes. I have met quite a few in my lifetime." Ace nudged him toward the door. "It was great to meet you both." Usopp, Franky, and Luffy waved goodbye. The younger brother decided to stay and check out the contraption that the two had made.

Walking down the street, the two were quiet for a few minutes. "So, what do you think of Luffy's friends?" Ace asked to break the silence.

"They're...interesting," Law answered. He was being truthful. They were very different from what he was used to. "I find Nose-ya to be a little...worrying."

Ace burst out into hysterics. It made Law turn to him. "Wh-What the hell did you just call him?!" he asked between his laughter.

"What do you mean?" Law was confused.

"U-Usopp. What did you just call him?" Ace asked again as his laughter died down.

"Nose-ya?" The guy looked ready to burst into laughter again. "Is there something wrong with the name?"

"It's fucking hilarious. Why are you calling him that?"

"To be honest with you, I didn't remember his name properly. I remembered he had a long nose. Fits him to me." Ace nodded in agreement. They continued to walk until they came across a library.

"Come on. Robin's inside." Law nodded as he walked in with him. "Robin! You in here?!"

A woman with black hair and tan skin poked her head from around a bookshelf. "Ace-kun, good to see you again. I take it that you're in town for a little while again?"

"Yeah. I'm back for a bit." He glanced back at Law. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Sure. Give me just a moment." She disappeared back behind the shelf. Law thought that she was a little strange After a minute or so, Robin came out from behind the shelf. "Now, who are you introducing me to?"

"Robin, I would like you to meet my mate. His name is Trafalgar Law." Ace stepped to the side so she could see him better. Law watched her face light up with shock but quickly changed to happiness.

"That's amazing. I'm so happy for you," she answered. Robin came to stand in front of Law. "Nice to meet you. My name is Nico Robin. I'm the keeper here at the library. I tend to the books, help people with what they want to know, and many other things."

"Nice to meet you, Nico-ya," he replied as he held out his hand. Robin took it without hesitation.

"Luffy calls him Torao," Ace snickered behind Law. Law turned to glare at him.

"I think it's funny, Torao-kun." Law turned his glare to her. "Don't be so upset about it. I think it suits you because of Luffy."

"At least someone agrees." Law smacked Ace on the back of his head after Robin released his hand. "Ow. What was that for?"

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm sorry to point this out, but you're a vampire, aren't you?" He sighed. Law knew she was going to ask that. He had been expecting as much from her.

"Yes. I'm a pureblood." Her smile never wavered. It was like she accepted him even before she asked him. Like she accepted him the moment she saw him.

"Interesting. I have so many questions for you. Our only books on Vampires were made by our kind. Can you tell me if some things are true or a lie?"

"Of course. I can tell you whatever you want to know." They sat down and he began to explain to her everything he knew about vampires. It was quite a lot because he was one. Robin seemed fascinated with what he had to tell her.

Ace stood to the side. He was finding it endearing that his friends were accepting his mate. It made him feel better that they weren't trying to run him off or attack him because he was a vampire. _I wonder if the others will be as accepting as Sanji, Zoro, Franky, and Robin._ Usopp wasn't that accepting when he found out what he was. Ace couldn't blame him. The guy was skittish of a lot of new people.

 **Sooooorrrrryyyyy for not updating in soooooo long. I hope you all will forgive me. Anyway, here's a new chapter. Let me know what you think. Have a wonderful day/holiday time and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
